Conventional fabric diapers have been made from blanks woven in the form of a plurality of plies of a relatively light and open gauze diaper material, or as single plies of heavier diaper material utilizing special weave constructions to obtain the absorbency of the multi-ply diaper material. Generally, the width of the blank is between about 38 to 40 inches; and the blank is folded to form a finished diaper about 141/2 to 15 inches wide. Normally, the diaper blank is folded transversly (i.e., along warpwise extending lines) to superimpose portions of its area to form three panels extending lengthwise of the diaper, i.e., a central panel which typically is about 51/2 to 61/2 inches wide and two side panels each of which is about 4 or 41/2 inches wide. Typically, each side panel will include two layers of the blank (i.e., will be two blank layers thick) and the central panel will be three blank layers thick. Each blank layer may be either single or double-ply.
Examples of such prior diapers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,069 to Jamison et al., 3,109,428 to Jamison, and 3,318,310 to Pittendreigh et al.
In the manufacture of such diapers, it is desirable to provide the good absorbency at low cost. Absorbency depends, among other things, on the number of plies and total thread count per square inch in the finished diaper (especially in the center panel), and generally can be increased by increasing the diaper bulk. On the other hand, increasing the bulk or amount of fabric in the diaper also will increase cost. Thus, it is generally expected that providing increased absorbency will result in a more expensive diaper, both to make and for the consumer.